Edward un Host (Actualizado)
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Después de cruzar la puerta Ed llega a tokio y gana una beca para entrar al instituto Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist y Ouran High School Host Club  
Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores aunque los posibles personajes inventados por mi si xDD

**Edward un Host**

Prólogo

Ha pasado un año desde que Edward transmuto su propio cuerpo para traer a su hermano de vuelta y cruzó al otro lado de la puerta, pero no era la misma puerta que cruzo cuando se encontró con su padre en un lugar llamado Londres, era una puerta diferente, el mundo en el que estaba ahora era otro.  
Edward no lo comprendía mucho, investigo todo lo que pudo y solo pudo encontrar teorías acerca de múltiples mundos que podrían existir. En este mundo no existen los automail pero no es de importancia ya que Edward cruzo la puerta con sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas, aunque perdió algunos de sus recuerdos, no todos, si recordaba la razón por la que llego, pero algunos recuerdos de su viaje y personas que conoció había olvidado, pero a pesar de todo tenia la esperanza de regresar a su mundo.  
Edward llego a un país llamado Japón, estuvo unos meses en un hospital donde fueron muy amables con él, Ed les decía a los doctores que tenia amnesia para así no dar sospechas (y quien le creería que venia de un mundo paralelo), una enfermera muy amable le encontró un trabajo en una tienda, Ed estuvo viviendo en posadas hasta que pudo pagar un pequeño departamento, en el lugar donde trabajaba le dijeron que hiciera el examen de conocimiento general y si sacaba un buen puntaje podría ganarse una beca para una preparatoria y por su condición no le pondrían problemas acerca de sus estudios secundarios, Edward estudio mucho e hizo el examen, saco uno de los mejores puntajes ganando una beca para el instituto Ouran. 

CAPITULO 1

El sol brillaba con fuerza en la ciudad, en el cielo casi no se veían nubes y el  
viento cálido mecía las hojas de los árboles al la vez que acariciaba los cabellos rubios de un chico de ojos dorados que había salido de su departamento cargando una mochila, vestía una polera blanca con un estampado, chaqueta de mezclilla y jeans, camino por la calle y se dirigió a una tienda en la que estaba un anciano limpiando la entrada

- Buenos días señor Yamada - dijo el chico  
- Buenos días Edward, vas camino a clases? Que tengas buena suerte  
- Gracias señor y disculpe porque a partir de ahora llegare tarde a trabajar  
-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, si trabajaras normalmente los fines de semana ahora solo preocúpate de tus estudios  
- Gracias  
- Ahh si… sería bueno que te consiguiera una chica rica ahora tienes oportunidad jajaja  
- Jeje disculpe ya me tengo que ir  
- Nos vemos  
- Nos vemos

Ed llego a las puertas del gran instituto, contemplo lo grande que era el lugar y los hermosos árboles de cerezo en flor que estaban alrededor de toda la entrada hacia el edificio, al ver el bello paisaje se sintió algo nostálgico, en lo lejos que se encontraba de su hermano, de Winry y de todos, Edward se dio cuenta que los demás alumnos vestidos con su uniforme, la chicas con vestido amarillo y los hombre con un traje celeste, lo miraban  
- Es normal - pensó Edward, después de todo no tenia el uniforme ya que no tenia el dinero para comprarlo y llamaba la atención, pero no le dio importancia y entro al lugar.  
Mientras caminaba por los pasillos  
- Veamos… primero A… este debe ser el salón

En el momento que entró todos lo miraron seguramente porque no es normal ver un alumno nuevo si las clases ya habían empezado varios días antes  
Ed se puso algo nervioso y fue a sentarse, pero dos gemelos de cabello rojizo se acercaron a él

- Hola! Acaso eres un estudiante becado? - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
- Si - contestó Ed  
- En verdad? preguntó un chico (o mejor dicho que parecía un chico) de cabello castaño al acercarse a Ed- yo también soy un estudiante becado – comentó con una sonrisa  
- Ah yo me llamo Edward Elric  
- Mucho gusto me llamo Haruhi Fujioka y ellos son los hermanos Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru  
- Mucho gusto  
- Oye - dijo Hikaru. Eres extranjero? De donde eres?  
- Emm - Edward sabia que causaría un escándalo si decía la misma mentira que le decía a todos acerca que tenia amnesia ya que seria imposible decir que viene de un mundo donde existe la alquimia pero justo en ese momento llego la profesora y todos se fueron a sentar.

Al termino de la clase Edward se fue rápidamente, mientras caminaba intentaba pensar en una historia que decir cuando le pregunten acerca de su familia o su pasado  
- Mmm… ya se! Solo diré que vivía con mis abuelos, mi madre murió y que mi padre era extranjero pero nunca lo conocí… siii si digo una historia triste ya no querrán preguntarme más, sii eso diré jaja  
Cuando Edward dio la vuelta en un pasillo de pronto choco con un chico de cabello rubio más bajo que él, haciendo que aquel chico tirara lo que tenia en brazos  
- Mi CONEJITO! - grito el chico  
-Ah disculpa es que estaba distraído – musito Ed  
- Estas bien Mitsukuni? - preguntó con voz grave un muchacho moreno y alto que estaba al lado del chico rubio de ojos cafés  
- Sii, se cayo mi conejito pero esta bien- dijo recogiendo el peluche rosado  
- Este… lo siento- musitó Ed  
- Descuida ohh no usas uniforme eres un estudiante becado?  
- Si, si lo soy  
- Ahh eres igual que Haru-chan!  
- Si, él va en mi clase  
- Ahh nosotros somos compañeros de Haru-chan, Hika-chan y Kao-chan en el Host club, nosotros somos de tercer año yo soy Honey y el es Mori  
Mori solo asintió con la cabeza.  
- Mucho gusto... yo me llamo Edward Elric, un momento, son compañeros del Host club? Que es eso?  
- Es un club muy divertido si quieres después de clases puedes echar un vistazo es en el salón 3 de música jeje  
- Eh… claro  
- Ya! nos vemos  
- Nos vemos  
Y los chicos de tercer año se marcharon  
- ese chico no parece de tercer año- pensó Ed mirando a Honey- … y por cierto donde estoy.? Maldición me perdí!

Rápidamente Ed empezó a correr  
- Donde rayos estará el salón…?  
Ed vio a un muchacho de cabello castaño un poco rojizo donde estaban los casilleros y se dirigió a él  
-Disculpa podrías decirme donde esta…  
El muchacho se dio vuelta, Edward quedo paralizado, ese chico al que miraba de frente era idéntico a su hermano menor  
- Al… - solo pudo decir  
- Eh? No yo me llamo Alphonse Ichinose y usted?- dijo el chico que es idéntico a Al excepto por los ojos que los tenia de color celeste  
hubo un momento de silencio  
-Ah disculpe… yo me llamo Edward Elric, este… - aun estaba impactado, no podía creer que había encontrado al alterno de Al en este lugar - me podría decir donde esta el salón de la clase del primero A?  
- Claro, esta muy cerca, hay que seguir por el pasillo y doblar a la izquierda y seguir derecho y allí encontrara el salón  
- Gracias, emm… Usted también va en primero?  
- Si soy del primero B  
- Ya veo  
En ese momento sonó el timbre para regresar a clases  
- Bien hasta luego  
- Hasta luego

Edward comenzó a caminar a su salón, cuando llego observo a su curso, pensó en lo distinto que era este mundo del suyo pero no quería deprimirse, se acerco donde estaban los gemelos y Haruhi y les contó la historia inventada acerca de su pasado.  
Al término de las clases mientras Ed recogía sus cosas escuchó cuando Hikaru y Kaoru apuraban a Haruhi para ir al club  
- Oigan - dijo Ed acercándose a los chicos- es cierto que ustedes están en un Host club? unos superiores… Honey y Mori creo que se llamaban… me lo dijeron  
- Ahh los conociste?.- comentó Kaoru  
- Sii somos anfitriones la pasamos muy bien en el club jaja- musitó Hikaru  
- Solo es un club sin sentido jeje- dijo Haruhi sonriendo dulcemente  
Ed al ver a Haruhi noto que aquel chico parecía más bien una chica, por su rostro y su voz - pero como viste un uniforme de hombre es imposible que sea una chica - pensó Ed  
- Bueno vámonos!- dijeron los gemelos mientras se llevaban a Haruhi  
- Nos vemos

Después que Edward salió del salón vio de nuevo a el chico alterno de su hermano menor, quería hablar con él, si se hiciera amigo de Ichinose tal vez se sentiría más cerca de su mundo pensaba Ed, pero vio que estaba hablando con un chico de caballo azabache, alto y con gafas a quien Alphonse le daba un sobre.

- Bien, entonces mándale saludos a tus abuelos de mi parte - dijo el chico de gafas  
- Claro Ootori también mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte  
- Por supuesto- dijo el joven de gafas con una sonrisa que Ed claramente vio que era falsa  
Después de que los chicos se despidieron caminaron en direcciones opuestas entonces Edward pensó en alcanzar a Alphonse pero vio que el chico de gafas mientras intentaba meter la carta a su bolsillo este se le cayó sin darse cuenta, Ed recogió el sobre pero cuando levanto la mirada el joven de gafas ya se había ido, Edward quería hablar con Ichinose pero decidió seguir al otro joven para regresarle el sobre, camino por los pasillos buscando al chico de gafas hasta que lo vio entrar a un salón  
- Hey! Espera! se te cayo esto… decía Ed dirigiéndose al chico pero él no lo escucho  
Ed se paro frente a la puerta observando el letrero de arriba  
- Salón de música 3? Por que creo que ya lo he escuchado?  
Golpeó la puerta y después movió la perilla para abrirla, mientras lo hacia pudo escuchar las voces de unos chicos que se encontraban en el recibidor diciendo  
- Bienvenidas…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

- Que?- preguntó Ed estando en la puerta  
- Ahh pero si es un chico - comentó un joven de cabello rubio claro y alto - ohh pero no llevas el uniforme, no me digas que también eres un estudiante becado?  
- Si lo es superior - contestó Haruhi- él también es un estudiante becado esta en nuestra clase  
- Un momento!- exclamo el chico rubio y comenzó a acercarse a Ed como si estuviera sospechando de él hasta que quedaron cara a cara  
- Oye… - estuvieron así unos segundo hasta que el chico hablo  
- Eres una chica?  
- QUE! NO! POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO? – exclamo Ed Molesto  
- Ahh bueno es porsiacaso no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces  
- Superior!- le replico Haruhi  
- Ahh Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru están aquí - musitó Ed- entonces aquí es el Host club?  
- Siii ! que bueno que nos vemos de nuevo Edo- chan- dijo Honey  
- Ustedes también estan aquí- dijo Ed mirando a Mori y a Honey  
- Vaya… así que también conoces a los superiores…- exclamo el chico rubio- escucha te explicare acerca de nuestro club, Como sabes, la academia privada Ouran se caracterizan por uno, prestigiosas familias y dos, la riqueza, y la gente con dinero tiene mucho tiempo libre por lo tanto, este club de Host del Ouran se compone de chicos guapos con tiempo libre que se dedican a atender a encantadoras señoritas que también tienen tiempo libre, es un elegante y exclusivo juego de esta escuela súper rica  
- Mmm - solo exclamó Ed pensando en que aquel chico era muy extraño, después miro al chico de gafas y se acerco a él  
- Disculpa, vi que en el pasillo se te había caído esto - y le paso el sobre  
- Ya veo muchas gracias por traerlo, yo soy Kyouya Ootori y el chico que te dio la bienvenida es nuestro presidente Tamaki Suoh ya conocías a los demás verdad  
- Oye Kyouya –dijo Tamaki acercándose- Y ese sobre?  
- Esto? Solo es una carta de agradecimiento por la subasta  
- Ahhh  
- Recuerdas el jarrón que se iba a vender en la subasta Haruhi?- preguntaron sarcasticamente los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
- Ehh claro… - contesto sin animos  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar varias chicas  
- buenos tardes, decían las chicas mientras entraban  
- ohhh bienvenidas señoritas enseguida las atendemos - Les decía tamaki  
Edward estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de chicas que llegaban  
Una chica de cabello negro y largo se acerco donde los muchachos  
- Hola, este… eres Edward de mi clase verdad, acaso también eres un anfitrión?  
- Que! No, no lo soy, solo pasaba por aquí, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos  
- Nos vemos – contestaron los muchachos  
Y Edward salió de la habitación  
- Ahh lastima - dijo suspirando la chica  
- Acaso el chico nuevo te gusta- pregunto dijo Haruhi sonriendo  
- Eh? Bueno es guapo además a tenido una vida muy difícil…  
-Siii- dijo otra chica de cabello castaño claro ondulado acercándose  
- Que?- Pregunto Tamaki- que le paso?

Al otro día  
- Ojala que hoy pueda encontrar a Alphonse me gustaría hablar con él - pensaba Ed en el salón de clases esperando el receso  
Tocaron el timbre y los gemelos se acercaron a Ed  
- Oye Edward – dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru  
- Si?  
- Después de clases puedes ir al club? el presidente quiere hablar contigo- pregunto Kaoru  
- Y de que quiere hablar?  
- No lo sabemos - dijeron a la vez  
- Ahh bien después de clases ir al salón de música

Cuando las clases terminaron Ed se dirigió donde el Host club junto con los gemelos y Haruhi y en el momento que abrieron la puerta  
- Ohh pobre Edward!- exclamó Tamaki y salto a abrazarlo  
- Oye suéltame! – se resistía Ed  
- Edward- dijo Kyouya acercándose - tengo un trato que proponerte  
- Un Trato? – pregunto Ed confundido  
- He hablado con varias chicas y al parecer ya eres muy popular, te gustaría trabajar en el club? Así nuestras clientas aumentarían  
- Ser un host? No gracias- y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta  
- Espera!- dijo Tamaki- podrías ganar un buen dinero  
- Además te prestaríamos un uniforme - comentó Honey  
- Pero…  
De pronto se escucho un ruido de un motor y el piso comenzó a abrirse  
- Ya llegó- comentaron los gemelos  
- ajajajajaja espera un momento Edward- decía una chica que salió de una plataforma del piso  
- Ahh pero si eres Renge de mi clase- musitó Edward  
- Holaaa! Ed eres el tipo de chico que falta en el club, en cada anime que he visto hay un chico de cabello largo y ese tienes que ser tu además la vida difícil que has tenido kyaaa a las chicas nos encantan los hombres así…  
- Eh?- solo pudo decir Ed pensando que fue mala idea inventar esa historia  
- Que dices Edward?- continúo Kyouya- creo que es un buen negocio  
- En este club serás mi nuevo hijo aquí todos somos una familia! - exclamó Tamaki  
- eh? mmm… es cierto que necesito dinero pero que se hace en el club?  
- Es muy fácil - dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru  
- Solo hay que entretener a las chicas- continuó Hikaru  
- Eso es todo - siguió Kaoru  
- Jeje solo hay que conversar con ellas- dijo Haruhi- y hacerlas sentir bien  
- Bueno… lo pensare… - dijo Ed aún no tan convencido  
- Bien ahora escucha- dijo Tamaki con una rosa en la mano - cada uno es de un tipo de chico, Kyouya es el tipo genial, Honey el tipo infantil, Mori el tipo salvaje, los gemelos el tipo Diabólico, Haruhi el tipo natural y tu serás…

- Yo lo digo – interrumpió Renge y continuó– tu serás del tipo de cabello largo sexy!  
- Ahh?- "aquí están todos locos" pensó Ed y continuó - Bien... Ya me voy mañana les digo mi decisión  
-Claro – respondió Tamaki  
-Nos vemos  
-Nos vemos – respondieron los chicos del club

Al estar afuera del salón, mientras Edward caminaba por los pasillos  
-Mmm… si que son extraños pero… me serviría el dinero para cambiarme de departamento… y lo único que tengo que hacer es hablar con las chicas pero… ahh yo no se hablar con chicas mmm… no se…  
En ese momento Ed sintió algo en la oreja y luego escucho una voz sombría  
- Edwaaaard- Ed miro al lado y vio un títere en forma de gato  
- Kyaaa que esto?, quien eres tu?- le pregunto al chico de capa negra que se encontraba detrás suyo y tenia el títere en su mano  
- Buenas tardes…soy Umehito Nekozawa el presidente del club de magia negra y el es Beelzenef - y le mostró el títere diciendo miauu  
- Ah... hola - respondó Ed extrañado por aquel chico  
- Eres Edward Elric verdad?  
- Si  
- La síquica de mi club dice que nos podrías servir…  
- Que? – pregunto aún más confundido  
- Si deseas entrar al club de magia negra eres bienvenido  
- Ahh pues gracias  
Y el chico de la capa se marchó  
-Que habrá querido decir?- después suspiro diciéndose a si mismo- los chicos millonarios están todos locos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

- Y bien Edward!- dijeron los gemelos- ya decidiste si te unirás al club?

- Mmm… supongo que si, necesito dinero y solo tengo que hablar con las chicas verdad?

- Jaja pero si no lo haces bien… - le dijo Kaoru

- Kyouya te despedirá- continuó Hikaru

- Pero no es tan difícil- dijo Haruhi- yo ya me acostumbre además como eres popular de seguro te ira bien

- Jeje gracias

- Entonces después de clases iras al club?

- Si

En cuanto sonó el timbre del receso Ed inmediatamente fue al salón del primero B para ver si encontraba al alterno de Al pero no lo vio así que se acerco a una chica de cabello cobrizo claro tomado en media moña y ojos azules

- Disculpe señorita

- Si?

- Usted es del primero B ?

- Ei, este… usted es Edward Elric verdad?

- Si

- Entrara al club? – preguntó la chica con entusiasmo

- Que? Ah si, pero como sabe que me ofrecieron unirme al Host club?

- Host club? Yo hablaba del club de magia negra

- Ahh... – "debe ser una chica extraña igual que el tipo de la capa que me encontré ayer" pensó Edward - No… yo… estoy pensando en unirme al Host club así que...

- Ya veo…- dijo la chica algo triste - pero es extraño… en mi premonición yo lo veía en el club...

- Que? no me diga que usted es la síquica?

- Eh no, no nada de eso jajaja – dijo nerviosamente

- Amm ya veo este… hay un compañero en su clase que se llama Alphonse Ishinose?

- Si pero hoy falto a clases

- Ya veo - dijo Ed un poco decepcionado- bien hasta luego

- Hasta luego

Después de clases en el salón de música 3

- Edwaaard! Sabia que entrarías al club! Ahora el club esta completo

- Espera Tamaki- dijo Kyoya- hoy será solo un día de prueba para ver si Edward puede estar en el club

- Y que tengo que hacer?- preguntó Ed

- Toma- kyoya le pasa una bolsa- aquí esta el uniforme

Después de que se pusiera el uniforme, las chicas comenzaron a llegar al salón y tres chicas pidieron a Ed

- Hola yo me llamo Satsuki Hirose - dijo la chica de cabello ondulado

- Yo me llamo Kaede Araki - dijo la chica de cabello negro y largo

- Yo soy Yuka Hishikawa - dijo una chica rubia con dos medias moñas a los lados

- Ho..hola yo soy edward elric... gracias por pedirme

- Dime Edward – dijo Kaede - tienes novia?

- No, no tengo

- Que bien, y ... después del club te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo - dijo coquetamente y Ed se sonrojo

- Oye Kaede! -dijo Satsuki- no seas tan directa dime Edward cual es tu música favorita?

- Emm...- "diablos que hago soy muy malo hablando con chicas", se decía a si mismo y entonces dirigió su mirada donde estaban los superiores Mori y Honey

- Este pastel de fresa esta muy rico!- decía Honey - kyaaa duele! me mordí el labio!

- Mitsukuni - dijo Mori acercándosele- estas bien? Déjame verte el labio

- Kyaaa que hermoso!- decían las chicas sentadas junto a ellos viendo la escena

- Eh pero que pasa?- se decía Ed viéndolos y después dirigió su mirada donde los gemelos

- Jeje Kaoru siempre ha sido malo para el fútbol soccer

- Oye Hikaru eso no es cierto, porque siempre me molestas así?

- Kaoru... - dijo Hikaru acercándose al rostro de Kaoru- es que en verdad me gustaría jugar otro juego contigo

- kyaaaa! el hermoso amor de hermanos!- exclamaban las chicas que estaban cerca de ellos

- Pero que demonios...- solo podía decir Ed mirando la actuación de los gemelos

- Este Edward... - continuaba Satsuki- tienes un grupo musical favorito?

- Que? amm la verdad no me gusta ningún grupo en especial jeje este... y cual es tu grupo favorito Yuka?

La chica solo permaneció en silencio sonrojada

- Sabes Edward- decía Kaede- yo tengo varios CDs de música que te pueden gustar, que tal si vienes a mi casa..y...- en ese momento Satsuki le da un codazo

Kyoya se acerca a la mesa

- Buenas tardes, espero que la estén pasando bien señoritas

- Claro jeje- decían las chicas

- Bien me alegra que se diviertan, con permiso - y se marchó

- Diablos!- pensaba Ed- tengo que hacer algo o me sacaran de este entupido club y no me pagaran

- Oigan chicas quieren que les cuente unas historias

- Si! dijeron emocionadas Kaede y Satsuki, Yuka asintió con la cabeza

- Bien, esta es la aventura de un alquimista...

Al término del club, las chicas se marcharon y quedaron los chicos del club en el salón

-Woo Edward lo hiciste bien, si! sabia que nos servirías en el club- dijo Tamaki

- Gracias

- Ahh cierto apuesto que todavía no conoces todo el instituto verdad, Haruhi que tal si lo acompañamos y después podríamos ir a dar un paseo nosotros dos y ...

- No gracias...- dijo Haruhi con cara de indiferencia

Tamaki se fue a deprimido a un rincón

- Oigan - dijo Ed acercándose a los gemelos- que fue toda esa actuación que hicieron

- Ahh nosotros entretenemos así a las chicas

- Pero que estupidez

- Pero si sirve - dijo Kaoru

- Si tuvieras un hermano de seguro haces lo mismo- dijo Hikaru

- Que! claro que no!

- Edward- dijo kyoya- al parecer estuviste bien aunque esta semana aun seguirás en prueba

- Bien

- Y por cierto - dijo con una sonrisa falsa- después te descontare el arriendo del uniforme

- ehh? claro...

El cielo estaba de un color rojizo mientras Ed caminaba por la calle dirigiéndose a su departamento y entonces escucho la voz de Haruhi

- Edward!

- Haruhi hola, vives por aquí?

- Si, en la esquina tengo que doblar a la izquierda y tu?

- Yo sigo derecho y sigo caminando mucho jeje

- Ahh te queda un poco lejos?

- Si pero no importa además no me gusta tomar el autobús

- Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que querías cambiarte de departamento

- Sii a uno que este mas cerca y un poco mas grande es que en el que vivo ahora es muy pequeño

- Ahh bueno tengo que doblar aquí nos vemos

- Nos vemos

Edward iba a cruzar la calle pero vio una limosina pasar y por la ventana pudo ver al alterno de Alphonse, Ed se quedo mirando la limosina hasta que se perdió de vista

-Es cierto hoy no vino ha clases ojala que mañana venga para poder hablarle


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del Autor: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, he tardado 3 años en seguir el fic gomen nasai T_T pero lo he retomado, prometo seguir continuándolo, espero les guste.**

CAPITULO 4

Era una tarde tranquila, los miembros del club trabajaban normalmente atendiendo a sus clientas.

- Y entonces que paso? – peguntó entusiasmada la chica de cabello negro.

- Pues, el alquimista de acero ganó la batalla contra el alquimista de fuego obviamente.

- Edward, me encantan tus historias! –comentó con una sonrisa Satsuki, la chica de cabello ondulado.

- Gracias – respondió también con una sonrisa y se dijo así mismo – "varias cosas que no recuerdo con claridad las inventé pero creo que no importa."

Al terminar la atención del club y después de despedirse de las chicas, los chicos del club se reunieron.

- Bien - comenzó Kyoya mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos – hoy también nos fue muy bien, tuvimos una buena ganancia.

- Genial! – expresó Tamaki animadamente– para mañana tengo una idea para el tema del club, que tal si hacemos hacer un show de magia! Batallas entre hechiceros y esas cosas, a las chicas les fascinará – luego dirigió su mirada a Ed- se me ocurrió esta idea gracias a Edward.

Edward solo miro confundido.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Kaoru

- Si! se escucha genial – comentó Hikaru

- Bien - siguió Kyoya - entonces para mañana actuaremos en parejas y fingiremos una pelea de magia, obviamente un equipo será de Hikaru y Kaoru, otro equipo de Mori y Honey – luego se quedó pensando un momento y suspiró – seguramente las chicas me pedirán que actué también así que Tamaki – se dirigió a este - nosotros seremos otro quipo, Edward y Haruhi – dirigiéndose a ellos - ustedes actuaran juntos.

- De acuerdo – respondió Haruhi.

- Que! Un momento No! , mi hija no puede actúa con este tipo.

- Que? - preguntó Ed un poco molesto por el comentario.

- Yo quiero actuar con Haruhi – continuó Tamaki

Edward lo interrumpió

- Disculpen, ya me tengo que ir así que, con permiso.

Y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana Edo-chan – se despidió Honey-sempai

- Adiós – se despidieron el resto mientras Tamaki seguía con su berrinche.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Edward dio un suspiro.

- "Que cansancio, hoy hable mucho, y más encima no tuve tiempo de ir a buscar al alterno de Al"– pensó, y de pronto.

- Edwaaaard te encooontré – dijo una voz sombría de tras de Ed, él se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio otra vez al chico raro de la capa negra.

- ahh eres el chico del club de magia negra, Umehito Nekozawa no?, bueno, ya me iba…

- No te vayas todavía! – dijo Beelzenef (el títere de gato)

- Por qué?– preguntó Ed de mal genio , ya que sospechaba que el tipo tramaba algo.

- Por favor sígueme – y comenzó a caminar hacia Edward.

- A dónde? – preguntó Ed cuando este paso por su lado.

-Ven por favor, al llegar a la sala te lo diré.

Edward lo miro desconfiado pero aun así lo siguió.

Caminaron por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras, y continuaron caminando por un pasillo que parecía más lúgubre.

-Hemos llegado – musitó el chico de la capa

Y Edward vio unas puertas de apariencia antigua y gótica bien altas, esto le dio curiosidad, y en el momento que el Umehito abrió las puertas, Ed vio que adentro de la habitación oscura alumbrada solo por velas, habían varios chicos usando la misma capa negra.

-Entraaa – dijo el chico con voz sombría.

-Aquí es donde se junta tu club? – preguntó Ed mientras entraba a aquella habitación y entonces el chico del títere cerró las puertas.

- Hemos escuchado rumores de ti Edward Elric – dijo uno de los integrantes del grupo

- Si, en el Host Club has contado historias de hechicería verdad? – preguntó otro chico

- No es hechicería! es Alquimia! – Dijo Edward indignado a aquel chico, pero al mirarlo detenidamente

- Alphonse… - musitó Edward sorprendido y con una voz entrecortada.

Edward se le quedo viendo por un momento.

A Alphonse le extraño la reacción del Edward, no entendía porque estaba extrañado al verlo allí.

- Muchas gracias por venir – dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo al acercarse a Ed, Edward dirigió su mirada a ella y la chica continuó.

- Creo que no me he presentado me llamo Misaki Irie, mucho gusto.

Edward comenzó a ver a todos los integrantes y expresó.

-Mucho gusto, así que… este es el club de magia negra verdad? – se camina hacia las ventanas y corre las cortinas.

- KYAAAAAAAA QUEMA! – gritaron todos los chicos a la vez (incluyendo a Alphonse) y se protegían de la luz del sol con sus manos.

Edward cerró inmediatamente las cortinas

- Pero que pasa – preguntó asustado

- La luz del día queeemaaaa – expresó Nekozawa con una voz que parecía que agonizaba.

"Estos chicos sí que son extraños" pensó Ed.

Y miro a su alrededor y notó que habían muchos libros antiguos, cabezas de cráneos, candelabros, muñecos que parecían de vudú, un muñeco de anatomía…

- Que hace un muñeco de anatomía aquí? – preguntó Ed confundido

- Èl se llama Hiroshi – comentó otro miembro del club – por las noches se le puede ver rondando por los pasillos.

-Amm - expresó Ed incrédulamente y siguió – Bien, por que me trajeron aquí?.

- Te trajimos aquí porque nuestra psíquica – dijo Umehito- a travez del oráculo vio imágenes de ti

- Oráculo? – preguntó Ed confundido.

Y con el títere de gato, el chico de la capa apunto donde había una mesa.

Edward miro hacia el lugar y al acercarse se sorprendió al notar que encima de esa mesa redonda estaba dibujado un circulo de trasmutación.

- Que es eso? – preguntó Ed aun sorprendido. "es imposible, no puede ser que aquí haya un circulo de transmutación, si aquí no existe la alquimia" pensó Edward.

- Es nuestro oráculo – comentó un chico del club.

- Ha estado en la familia de Misaki por generaciones, pero ningún miembro de su familia ha sabido utilizarlo, hasta hace unos meses cuando Alphonse tuvo la idea de ponerle una gota de nuestra sangre.

- Que?! – exclamó Ed y miro donde Alphonse.

- Este… - dijo Misaki a Ed– gracias a eso pude tener visiones, pero solo ha sido de usted con un resplandor mágico en sus manos y otras visiones borrosas de usted tambien.

-Nadie más Ha tenido visiones, solo ella, suponemos que tiene que ver con que su familia…

-Espera! Oye – dirigiéndose a Misaki – estas confundida, yo jamás he utilizado alqui, digo, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-Elric, Usted debe unirse al club! – dijo Alphonse con determinación.

- Si! Únete!– surgieron los demás.

- No lo hare! Y de cualquier forma ya soy miembro del Host club!

- Escuche que estas allí porque necesitas dinero verdad? - comentó Umehito – si es por eso entonces nosotros…

-Basta – expresó Edward enfadado – estoy cansado de ustedes los ricos quieren solucionar todo con dinero! Me largo! Y Edward se fue de la habitación.

Al estar afuera del instituto, Edward se calmó y se detuvo un momento a ver el cielo que se estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

-"Pero que sucede en este mundo?" – se dijo así mismo– "se supone que aquí no existe la alquimia, y si existiera no hay manera que habrá la puerta, no podría…" - Edward bajo la mirada que se tornaba melancólica y siguió en sus pensamientos "tengo que vivir aquí…"

-Elric! – se escuchó una voz que gritaba detrás de èl.

- Alphonse! – exclamó Ed sorprendido al ver que este se acercaba corriendo aunque esta vez no llevaba una capa.

- En verdad lo siendo mucho, le pido disculpas! – dijo Alphonse inclinándose, se levantó y con una mirada que reflejaba lo mucho que lo sentía continuó – Lamento si se ha sentido ofendido, estoy seguro que el líder no tenía malas intenciones.

- Entiendo – dijo Ed de una forma comprensiva – yo también lamento haber gritado de esa forma, perdón Alphonse – y entonces Edward notó lo informal que estaba siendo – digo , Ishinose – y desvió la mirada.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hay problema – comento Al sonriendo

-Enserio? De acuerdo pero tú también llámame solo Edward – dijo animado.

- De acuerdo - dijo Alphonse también animado.

-Oye espera un momento – continuó Ed- Que la luz del sol no te quemaba?

-Ahh eso – dijo algo apenado – eso sucede en el horario del club jeje

- ya veo jajaja – y ambos comenzaron a reir.

Al siguiente día, Ed se dirigía a su salón pero vio que en el pasillo estaba reunido los chicos del Host club y al parecer estaban conversando con el chico del títere de gato.

- Aceptamos el reto! pero – exclamaba Tamaki apuntando a Nekozawa - si nosotros ganamos el ustedes tendrán que darnos un miembro de su club.

- De acuerdo – respondió inmediatamente el chico de la capa.

- Ehh? – solo pudo exclamar Ed al escuchar esto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: lamento la demora u.u Telidina muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Aquí está el cap 5 :D**

CAPITULO 5

- Esperen! Que está sucediendo? – Preguntó Edward al acercarse

- Bueno - musitó el de la capa -Ya debo irme, nos vemos después de clases entonces .

- Así es – afirmo Tamaki – y Nekosawa se retiró.

- Pero qué pasa? – siguió Ed preguntando confundido

- Edward! el show de batallas de hechiceros queda suspendido! – respondió Tamaki – hoy ustedes formaran parte del club de magia negra y harán un ritual mágico que ellos elijan

- Que? – exclamó Ed confundido

- Y ellos – siguió Kyoya mientras se acomodaba los anteojos – serán parte del Host Club también por un día, y nuestro presidente los vigilara

- Jeje SI – comentó Tamaki un poco apenado - a mí me da algo de miedo ese club así que yo seré él que vigile.

- Ahh pero a mi también me da miedo – dijo Honey con ojos llorosos

- Que injusto que Tamaki sea el que vigile – se quejó Hikaru

- Y más encima él es que acepta la apuesta– comentó Kaoru

- Que apuesta? – preguntó Ed

- Es que Nekosawa – explica Haruhi – nos pidió que te dejáramos entrar al club de magia negra en vez del Host Club

- Luego Tamaki – continuó Kyoya – se enfadó y llegaron al tema de hacer una apuesta

- Pero… - dijo Ed – yo no quiero unirme al club de magia negra…

- Lo sabía Edward! sé que nos quieres -dijo Tamaki conmovido mientras intentaba abrazar a Ed pero este comenzó a alejarlo con una mano mientras decia.

- No es eso!

- Bueno – dijo Hikaru- ya está declarado el reto no nos queda de otra

Edward vio a los chicos y todos se veían animados y con sus expresiones parecía que le daban ánimos, esto hacia que Edward se preguntara si en verdad podría hacerse amigos de ellos o si solo no querían que se fuera del club para mantener las ganancias.

- Me pregunto qué ritual tendremos que hacer – preguntó Haruhi

- Ehh? – exclamó Ed viniéndole a la mente esos momentos que estuvo cerca del oráculo - "podría ser…" – tenía un mal presentimiento.

- De cualquier forma, dará resultado! – exclamó Tamaki – Nekosawa dijo que él primero haría una parte del ritual y después ustedes lo harían, y claro yo voy a juzgar a los miembros del club de magia negra como Anfitriones.

- No me los imagino a esos chicos trabajando en el Host club – comentó Honey .

Mori asintió.

- Pues por eso será muy fácil ganar! – respondió Tamaki con confianza.

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

- Bien, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras salas – dijo Kyoya.

Y cada chico se dirigió a sus respectivas clases, Edward mostraba preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Durante las clases Edward no prestaba atención a lo que decía los profesores, y desviaba su mirada a la ventana sumergido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba su mundo e intentaba recordar esas imágenes borrosas de su mente, sucesos y tal vez personas que no recordaba, pero si recordaba los sentimientos, y otra vez la idea de intentar regresar a su mundo,a pesar de todos los riesgos, lo invadía. Existía la posibilidad que ese club misterioso tuviera información acerca de la puerta o mundos paralelos pero Edward no quería arriesgar a nadie y a la vez no quería ilusionarse, por eso no podía ocultar su rostro que reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

- Oigan – comentó Haruhi a los gemelos en voz baja al terminar la última clase– no creen que Edward se ve deprimido?

- Cierto – dijo Kaoru – acaso será porque puede irse del Host Club?

- No lo creo – contestó Hikaru.

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron con los demás del Host club quienes ya estaban con los chicos del club de Magia negra.

Después de repasar las condiciones de la apuesta los miembros del club de magia le entregaron sus capas a los chicos del Host Club.

- Toma Edward – le dijo Alphonse mientras se acercaba y le entrego su capa, él también tenía el mismo rostro de preocupación y a la vez de tristeza que tenía Edward.

- Gracias – respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- Bien es hora de irnos! – exclamó Tamaki a los del club de magia – Chicos – dirigiéndose al Host club – suerte!

- Si – exclamaron todos

- y también… – añadió – más les vale proteger a mi Haruhi! Entendido!

- Sempai… - le regaño Haruhi

- Oye – dijo murmurando un chico del club de magia a Misaki – por qué dice "MI Haruhi" acaso ese tipo Haruhi no es un chico?

- No lo sé jeje – contestó con una risa nerviosa (ya que ya conocía el secreto de Haruhi), pero luego su mirada se tornó de preocupación al ver el semblante de Edward y también se extrañó por el semblante de Alphonse.

Tamaki y los chicos se fueron dejando al resto con Nekosawa.

- Bieeeen chicooos, síganme! – ordenó el títere Beelzenef.

Se dirigieron al salón del club de magia negra, y cada vez que se acercaban más al salón los chicos se ponían más nerviosos (con excepción de Ed).

- Aquí es – se detuvo Nekosawa continuó con su voz sombría. – Ahora pónganse las capas.

Los chicos se ponen sus capas y entran a la habitación oscura por todas las cortinas negras cerradas, Mori se da cuenta del candelabro así que se acerca a prenderlo con los cerillos que estaban al lado, y justo en ese momento Nekosawa cierra la puerta.

Con la luz del candelabro los chicos se percataron de los cráneos, muñecos de vudú, y el muñeco de anatomía que estaba de tras de Mori.

- Kyaaaaaaa! – gritaron los chicos

- Que sucede? – preguntó Mori con su voz tranquila.

- Detrás tuyo! – gritó Honey

Mori se dio vuelta quedando inmóvil por unos segundos, después se dio vuelta y camino hacia los muchachos aparentemente tranquilo (aunque estaba un poco pálido).

- Bien chicos – dijo Nekosawa después de encender otro candelabro.

Los chicos inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a él aun asustados pero Edward permanecía tranquilo aunque su semblante cambio a enfado ya que vio hacia donde se dirigía Nekosawa.

- Les diré que tienen que hacer, este es un oráculo – y mostro aquella mesa – Lo que tienen que hacer es derramar un poco de su sangre en ella.

- SANGRE! – exclamaron

- Así es, deben derramar una gota – y mostro una aguja asustando aún más a los chicos, luego dirigió su mirada a Edward – ya se lo habíamos dicho a Edward, él no se los dijo?

Edward solo se quedó callado mostrando una expresión seria.

- Ya lo sabias?! – le preguntaron los gemelos enfadados

Nekosawa se pinchó un dedo con la aguja y derramo su sangre pero no pasó nada, esto hizo que Ed se extrañara ya que antes cuando hacia esto con sus compañeros el circulo brillaba por un instante brillaba, y se preguntaba por qué esta vez no, que había de diferente? Pero no dejo que los chicos del Host Club notaran su preocupación.

- Bien, aquí tienen – y le paso a cada uno una aguja.

Edward se quedó viendo la aguja, aun no decidía si continuar pero al recordar que mencionaron que Misaki tuvo visiones cuando derramaron sangre en el círculo, existía la posibilidad que el también pudiera ver imágenes de su mundo. Miro preocupado al resto de los chicos y luego los miro con una mirada decidida.

- Hagámoslo – tomó la aguja y se pinchó el dedo

Los demás chicos vieron la escena asustados pero Haruhi reunió el valor

- Bien – dijo la chica en forma decidida y lo hizo, luego el resto de los chicos.

Se acercaron alrededor de la mesa y dirigieron al centro sus dedos para que cayeran las gotas de sangre.

Mientras tanto en el Host club.

- Sus bellezas me recuerdan a las Hadas que vieron los guerreros de la oscuridad antes de morir…– dijo un chico del club de magia intentando cortejar a las chicas-

- Emm Gracias – respondieron sin saber si era un cumplido o una especie de insulto.

Y en otra mesa.

- Quieres que te cuente una historia acerca de cómo crear muertos vivientes? - dijo un chico seriamente haciendo que las chicas cerca de él se pusieran pálidas del miedo.

- Ok – se decía a si mismo Tamaki mientras observa todo desde una esquina – "Algunos chicos no sabe actuar frente a las chicas pero veo que otros si" – pensaba – "bueno, sin las capas negras parecen chicos normales" – y dirigió su mirada a Misaki que llevaba una bandeja con tazas de café y pastelillos (ya que las pocas chicas del club de magia negra ayudaban como meseras)

- Aquí tienen

- Gracias – respondieron y Misaki se retiró.

- Bien – siguió una chica de la mesa mientras se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca - Dinos Alphonse que cosas te gustan?

- Emm bueno… me gusta leer y este… – dijo Al apenado y sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a las chicas.

- Woo eres muy guapo – dijo otra chica y esto hizo que Al se sonrojara aun más

-Este… gra.. - De pronto su rostro cambio a una expresión de dolor - AHHHHHHH – empezó a gritar de dolor poniéndo sus dos manos en la cabeza y finalmente cayendo al piso.

Las chicas gritaban pidiendo ayuda, y entonces Tamaki y varios chicos del club de magia se acercaron de inmediato a Alphonse, que seguía gritando en el suelo.


End file.
